You're a Firework
by Aussie Panda
Summary: The real reason Rachel sings "Firework" is for Santana and Santana is finding she is enjoying Berry a bit more now. Hints at the possibility of Pezberry romance. Rated Teen for swearing. I don't own Glee.


"Firework" was stuck in my head all damn day. Sure Berry was crazy as shit, but she had a good voice and that usually caused me to replay whatever song I catch her singing in the auditorium for days, sometimes weeks. "Firework" struck a chord though. Rachel had just told me I was going to end up as a stripper someday and had tried to apologize for the comment everyday since then.

I've always had this soft spot for Berry. Okay, I might not act like I have a soft spot for her, but you'd be surprised. Let's just say the sexual harassment that Kurt went through could have been a lot worse in this school and Rachel would have been the main target if I hadn't been around. Don't be taking this the wrong way though, I sure as shit would have helped Kurt, but in my defense I had no idea about what was going on.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted when I realize my feet have taken me to the choir room and Rachel is staring at me with her big (beautiful) doe eyes all wide and shining (you know that look that is totally insane, yet totally endearing at the same time.)

"Hey there Berry. You rocked out Katy Perry today." I figured telling the truth would be the best option and seeing as I had no other way to make this situation less awkward, I chose a compliment.

If it was possible, Berry's eyes got a larger glimmer in them. "You really think so? I was hoping that you would appreciate the song. It was my way of saying sorry. I truly believe that you will amount to great things when you're older. Maybe even become a singer. Probably not for Broadway seeing as your voice doesn't really have the wholesome air that it needs. Your voice is more soulful, more suited for songs like "Full Steam" performed by Annie Lennox and David Gray. Or really anything that Dave Matthews does."

Holy shit, Berry just dropped three singers in my, at the very least, top twenty favorite. This is getting weird. I knew it was still Berry talking because she was rambling and did one of those back handed compliments things with the Broadway and soulful voice comment.

"Yeah, thanks for that Berry. It's weird. I love both all of those singers." Berry grinned a grin that wasn't as creepy as it normally was.

"You should sing "Full Steam" with Noah. You have always sounded wonderful together and I thing that that could definitely be a great option for Regionals. Sam and Quinn were good and all at sectionals, but I find you and Noah's voice much more appealing. Oh, please don't tell Quinn and Sam. I wouldn't want to make Sam more miserable than he already is, considering what Quinn did to him." I could have sworn Berry muttered bitch under her breath after that last comment.

"No problem Berry. Hey, you want to maybe hang out with me after school. I could give you a makeover that keeps your style intact, but makes you all hot for Puckerman" and for me "to look at. Brit and Artie are always hanging out and Quinn's got mono, plus, like you said, she's a total bitch." Rach- I mean Berry- turned completely red at my catch.

"Of course Santana, that would be amazing. I guess I'll text you after school. Seeing as I'm on to a new me after Finn, I think it would be good to have a makeover and Noah has been looking good lately, but I don't want to mess up his new found relationship, or whatever it is, with Lauren."

"Oh, she's a bitch and Puck's totally in love with you anyway. So, I'm hoping I could maybe get a bit of advice from you later about Brittany and Artie, but we'll talk about it when we go shopping. See ya Berry."

"Goodbye Santana. I look forward to our outing later."

Well, it seems I've made a new friend with a good pair of legs. Maybe she can help me with my relationship with Brittany. I can set her up with Puck, but if both relationships don't work out, well I can always have sexy times with her. Oh yes, this will bring about some fun.


End file.
